Corrupted Souls
by Metal GarurumonDragonball51
Summary: A little story for Ishida, my first Mimato. This takes place when "Princess Karaoke" would, but Matt and T.K. find Mimi.


**Corrupted Souls**

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

As requested by Ishida, this is my first Mimato. You may be confused when you start reading this, but bare with the story, and it'll make sense. This takes place at the same time as "Princess Karaoke", but has nowhere near the same plot. Furthermore, Matt and T.K. are the ones looking for Mimi, not Joe and Tai.

The whip came down hard on Matt's back, tearing the sleevless shirt's back that Matt wore even worse. "Get to work, you worthless pile of bones!!" The whip bearing digimon, a Gazimon leftover from the days of Etemon's rule, shouted towards Matt. "Yes, oh high and mighty pinhead." Matt mumbled to himself. He continued pushing more of the stones on the cart towards the ever growing statue of the woman Matt used to think he loved. Mimi Takishawa's stone statue grew larger. But, despite loving her, Matt was starting to despise her. He still hadn't found out where Gabumon and TK were being held, and still remembered how all this started. 

************************************Flashback************************************************

Matt continued to paddle with Gabumon, staring at his digivice.

"Well, I'm picking up another one of the group, and whoever it is is only a mile or so from here." Matt told his dog furred partner. "That's good( pant) because if I have to peddle much longer( gasp), I may dedigivolve to Tsunomon." Gabumon spoke between deep breaths. "How goes our lookout?" Matt shouted towards the roof of the swan-shaped paddle boat. T.K. and his winged partner, Patamon, looked down. "Fine." Matt grinned. "What do you see?" "Fog, fog, and fog some more." T.K. said, jokingly. "Har har." Matt said, pulling back into the boat. "He looked angry, like he was really expecting something." T.K. thought. "Man, I thought for sure we would find her…" Matt grumbled. Finally, the fog began to clear, and in front of the small swan ship was a titanic castle.

********************************End of flashback***********************************************

The leather weapon came falling back onto Matt's back again, interrupting the bearer of friendship's reminincing. "Get back to work, blondie!" The Gazimon shouted, cracking the whip down upon Matt's back again. Matt struggled onwards. He had to build the statue, or he'd never see T.k. , Patamon, and Gabumon again. "How could she do this to me? To us?" Matt thought as the Gazimon whipped him again. He looked at the poor digimon also working like this, all linked to him with chains, similar to Earth's chain gangs. Matt ignored the pain of the leather strap, and instead concentrated on what had gone on before. 

************************************Flashback************************************************

"That is one nice lookin' condo." Matt spoke sarcastically, looking up at the large palace in front of them. "Yeah, but according to our digivices, one of the other digidestined is inside." T.K. said, looking down at the small computer device he held. "Please let it be Mimi, please." Matt thought as the two brothers and their digimon partners walked up the stairs of the castle. Suddenly, a group of strange looking digimon attacked. "None shall see the queen unless she says otherwise!" The strange digimon shouted. "We are Goblimon, and we will guard the mighty queen with our horn cleaver and razor hammer attacks!" The creatures spoke. "Queen Mimi will be protected at all costs!" They screeched, causing Matt to smile widely. "Mimi's your queen? YES! We found her!" Matt shouted, overjoyed. The Goblimon looked confused. Suddenly, a sweet, beautiful voice spoke. "Well, I seem to have visitors." Mimi, dressed in beautiful pink silk and with a shining gold tierra resting upon her forehead, came down the stairs. "Mimi, we found you! I…er, we were really worried about you!" Matt said, catching himself before he let everyone know he was in love with Mimi. "C'mon, Mimi, Tai and Joe are waitin' for ya." T.K. said cheerfully. Mimi grinned widely. Normally, this made Matt's heart skip a beat with happiness. But this time, and he didn't know why, it sent chills down his spine. Mimi snapped, and the Goblimon nodded to each other. "Horn Cleaver!" they shouted, taking out their horns, which extended in size, and threw them at the group. "Mimi, what are you doing?" Matt shouted, shocked she could do this to them. The Goblimon's horns destroyed the stairs behind the group, than the impish digimon attacked. There were far too many for Gabumon and Patamon to fight. "Digivolve, Gabumon!" Matt commanded. "Garurumon is way too big! The stairs would collapse!" Gabumon responded. "Razor hammer!!!" the hideous digimon cried. The Goblimon's mouths opened wide. One of their teeth took the form of a hammer. The last thing Matt saw was the hammer slamming into his face. 

****************************************End Flashback****************************************

Once again, Matt snapped back to reality. This time, he realized he had fallen. Quickly, Matt got up. He cared very little for the punishment he was taking, he was more worried for T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon. All that had gone on before still confused him. "I have to figure out what is going on here, for T.K.'s, Gabumon's, and Patamon's sake, Mimi's as well." So, once again, he thought backwards. 

******************************************Flashback*********************************************************************

At first, everything around Matt looked like a blur, but things soon began to clear up. At first, Matt thought the Goblimon's attack and Mimi's betrayal were a dream. But when he saw the hideous digimon and Mimi, still dressed like a princess, in front of him, he knew it was all too real. "Mimi, why…why are you.. doing this?" Matt begged, still disoriented. "Because you, Tai, and everyone else never cared!!" Mimi shouted, slapping Matt hard. Matt moved to try and talk to her, but realized he was chained to the wall. Mimi snapped her fingers. The Goblimon went away. They soon came back with Patamon and Gabumon, both muzzled and chained. "NO!! MIMI, YOU…" Matt started, cutting himself off. He had to stay calm. Mimi grinned cruelly at this. "Staying calm, are we? Let's see if you can stay that way." Mimi taunted sadistically. She than snapped again, and again the Goblimon left. This time, they returned with T.K. chained upon a wooden board. One Goblimon took it's horn cleaver and raised it above the helpless child's stomach! At last, Matt snapped. "YOU DOUBLE CROSSING BITCH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!" Matt screamed with all his might, struggling as much as his body allowed him to. "My, such violence. You'll set a bad example." Mimi taunted, her tone sickening and cruel. Matt looked down at his feet. He was at her mercy. "There. Now that that's settled, you are and shall forever be my slave." The "queen" spoke snobbishly. "What? You can't be serious!" Matt said, anger obvious in his voice. "Oh, but I am. And if you don't give me your best service 24/7, the brat and your little pets get it." Matt gritted his teeth, but knew nothing would come of it or anything else he could do in his current position. "You win…" Matt said, angry that he had failed to save his friends. 

************************************* End Flashback**********************************************************************

Matt sighed. He had gone over the past events for the 15th time that day, and it still made no more sense than it had before. CRACK!! Again, the whip came upon Matt's back, and he sped up his work. "Mimi. If it's the last thing I do, I swear I'll…" Matt thought. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. "Something's Wrong." He reminded himself. But even so, it was very hard for him not to think of getting her for the torture she was putting him, his brother, and their digimon through. Than, a thought occurred to Matt, one he hadn't thought of before. Where was Palmon?

******************************************Castle Dungeon*****************************************************************

Ther dark and gloomy atmosphere of the dungeon was indeed fitting for Mimi's current personality, and inside, there were only four prisoners, but they were special prisoners. Large, restraining metal gloves covered the arms of one prisoner, Palmon. A muzzle covered Patamon's and Gabumon's mouths, and lastly, T.K. was chained to the wall. "Don't worry", T.K. said,"My brother will rescue us. "Right now, rescue is out of the question." Palmon said, sadly. "How'd you end up here, anyway? And what's up with Mimi?" Gabumon asked. "Well, after Tai vanished, we split up as you know. Mimi and I found this castle by accident, actually, and I wish we never even saw it!!" Palmon started. "When we got there, a strange bat creature told Mimi he had a friend who could grant her greatest wish. I didn't trust him, but Mimi did. The little bat creature introduced us to this weird looking digimon. He did something strange to Mimi, shooting black gas at her. She got those princess clothes, than gained control of the castle because the odd digimon said it belonged to him. Than, she threw me in the dungeon, and sent an army of those awful Goblimon to capture digimon and make them her slaves." Palmon explained. " And that brings us here. Looks like Demidevimon is still up to his tricks" Patamon said. "There must be some way to escape." T.K. said. "Nope. These devices prevent us from using our attacks." Palmon said. "There's still Matt." Gabumon said, hopefully. "What can he do, though?" Palmon asked. 

************************************The slave field************************************************************************ 

Matt had thought his plan over several times, and at last was ready to put it into action. He stopped pushing the crates of stones. When the Gazimon tried to whip him, Matt grabbed it, yanked it, and the whip holding digimon fell. Immediatley, the other Gazimon noticed, and began attacking. Matt used the whips to break his chains, putting up the locks to shield him. Free, Matt began to run faster than he ever had before towards the castle. "I'm gonna stop this insanity, I have to." Matt stopped, briefly. The whipping had stopped. He looked around. The other digimon had followed his example, and had stopped the other Gazimon. A Meramon spoke up. "We wish to help you, human. Your bravery has helped free us." Matt smiled. "Courage is Tai's trait, but I'm flattered either way. Where do you keep the prisoners?" Matt asked. "They keep most in the dungeon below the castle." A Mojamon answered. "Thanks. Look, there are friend of mine in there. Please free them." Matt pleaded. "Very well. And what of you?" A Drimogemon asked. "I'm gonna stop the queen!" Matt said, running off. "But…how?" A Numemon asked.

************************************Mimi's Castle************************************************************************* 

"Queen" Mimi sat calmly in her throne, thinking away about… well, something, she really wasn't sure what. "Ever since I became queen, I haven't been able to really think outside of my duties as ruler." "Please, your majesty, remain calm. Everything will be fine." Mimi's royal advisor, Demidevimon, said. "Very well." Mimi said. "I'm gonna talk to the original king." Demidevimon said, flying off. 

Within the next room stood a dark digimon. He wore a grey cloak, spiraling brown horns coming from his shadowy head. His face was unable to be seen, but his eyes glowed a blood red. "Temptatiomon, it's working. Soon, that brat will never be able to use her crest again!" Demidevimon said. "Good ol' Temptatiomon, you always get what you want, and can cause people to act as you want them to to attain there greatest desire!" 

Demidevimon said, summing up the creature's powers. "The master will be pleased." Temptatiomon spoke in a raspy voice. Suddenly, a Goblimon entered mimi's room. The two evil digimon listened from the door. "Your majesty, the slave digimon have escaped and are attacking the dungeon, and have freed the prisoners there. Furthermore, the human slave has vanished." The creature spoke quickly. "And he just appeared." A new voice spoke. There stood Matt. "Horn Cl.." The Goblimon started, but Mimi stopped him. "What do you want?" Mimi asked. "Mimi, stop this madness. This isn't you." Matt begged. Suddenly, T.K., Palmon, Gabumon, and Patamon burst in. "Hey bro!" T.K. said in his usual cheerful voice. Demidevimon opened the door. Temptatiomon went out with him. "Your higness, these infidels aim to confuse you!" Termptatiomon spoke. "So, you're behind this, Temptatiomon!" Gabumon barked. "You used your tempting dream attack to do this to Mimi, didn't you?" He continued. "So ya caught on." Demidevimon said. "Goblimon, kill them!" Mimi, still under Temptatiomon's spell, shouted. "No, Mimi!! Don't! Don't forget what we mean to each other?" Matt asked. At this, Mimi blacked out, and remembered, so long ago, when she and Togemon fought Monzaemon…

****************************************Flashback********************************************

Monzaemon had returned to normal, and the digidestined were normal again. Monzaemon had insisted they stay awhile, and they did. Matt stood, alone, thinking to himself. "Hey, Matt." A voice came from behind. Matt was surprised, and saw Mimi behind him. "Oh, hi, Mimi, shouldn't you be with the others?" Matt asked. "Yeah, but I saw you yp here, and you looked so lonely. So, I figured I'd come up and talk to you. What's wrong?" Mimi said. "Well, since you asked…when Monzaemon had us under his control, I felt so happy. I mean, nothing mattered except having fun." Matt said. "When I woke up, I tried to be happy, but I just couldn't. When Monzaemon used his heart attack again, I felt happy again. My life's been such a horrid mess since my parents broke up, and Monzaemon's spells gave me real happiness, something I have never really had." "But it was a lie, Matt, and you can't live a lie. You gotta stand up for yourself, and try to be happy, even if there's not a lot to be happy about." Matt was a bit surprised at this coming frm Mimi, and judging from her expression, so was she. "Thanks, Mimi, thanks a lot." Matt said. From there, love sprouted, but neither said so.

**************************************End Flashback*******************************************

"Mimi, wake up, please wake up!!!" Matt said, shaking her. "Don't leave, Mimi. I never told you…don't leave…I love you, please don't leave!!!" Matt said, sobbing uncontrollably, holding Mimi's limp body. "I love you too much to let you die!" Matt said, shaking her harder. "Fool. None can escape my spell, and those who try perish!" Temptatiomon laughed. "G…guess again…sicko…" Said a voice. "MIMI!!!" Matt cried, overjoyed. "Damn it!! Kill them, Hogoblimon!!" Demidevimon shouted. "Hobgoblimon?" Mimi asked, scared. Suddenly, the castle began to rumble. Bursting forth from the castle's foundation stood a huge, towering monster, acid dripping from it's mouth, holding a skeletal whip and wearing a skull mask. It had pale red skin. "Look out for hobgoblimon! This ultimate digimon uses his spinal whip and flaming skull attacks to destroy his enemies." Gabumon said. "See ya!" Demidevimon said,flying off. "WAIT!!" Temptatiomon called. "Flaming Skull!" Hobgoblimon shouted, releasing a flame stream from his mouth. And Temptatiomon was gone. "Hobby is out of control!!" Matt shoute. "We gotta get out of here!" The gang quickly evacuated, and escaped just as Hobgoblimon destroyed the castle. "We're next!" Mimi shouted. "No we're not!" Matt said. Suddenly, debris from the castle fell downwards. The shadow of a huge boulder appeared over Mimi. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Matt called out, pushing Mimi out of the way. "MATT!!!" T.K. and Mimi cried in unison as the boulder collapsed upon the blonde digidestined. Mimi walked over. "Palmon, quick!!" Mimi called out. "Right on it. Posion Ivy!!" The plant digimon called out. Her fingers extended, lifting the boulders. "Please be alive…" Mimi prayed. But when the group found Matt's bloody body, there was no question if he was dead or not. "No, no, **NO!**" Mimi shrieked. "Spinal whip!!" Hobgoblimon cried. "Look out!!" Palmon shouted. 

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO…TOGEMON!!"

"Hold on, Mimi!" Togemon said, grabbing the whip. But it was far too heavy, and soon, Togemon began to slip. "This is all because of me. Matt's dead, Togemon's in trouble, Gabumon has no partner, and T.K.'s brotherless."  
Mimi thought sadly. "Matt, I know you can't hear me, but I love you too. I should've told you before…but now it's too late. I LOVE YOU!!" Mimi cried. Suddenly, her crest glowed a bright green. Togemon glowed the same way. And miraculously, Matt's eyes opened.

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…LILLYMON!!"

"M…Mimi..?" Matt asked. "Cool. That's Lillymon, Togemon's ultimate form. She fights enemies with her flower cannon and pixie pollen." Patamon said. "Matt, you're alive! But, how?" Mimi cried, tears slipping down her cheeks. " The power of your crest revived him! I'll handle Hobgoblimon! You guys get to safety." Lillymon said. "How…how'd you digivolve?" Mimi asked. "You were sincere about your love for Matt. That gave me birth." Lillymon said, flying off. "Hey, gruesome, stop and smell the roses. FLOWER CANNON!!" Lillymon shouted. A forceful blast erupted from the pixie-like digimon's hands. Hitting Hobgoblimon straight in the face, the villainous digimon vanished. "That's that." Lillymon said. Dedigivolving to Tanemon, the heroic plant fell into Mimi's arms. 

The three digidestined paddled home. T.K. giggled with the digimon on the roof as Matt and Mimi engaged in their first passionet kiss. "I love you, Mimi." Matt said, holding her tightly. "I love you, too, Matt." And the boat paddled on into the sunset.

**Fin**

Whew! That was long!! This is one of my longer fics. I really hope you enjoy this. Furthermore, this story is dedicated to Ishid and Yamato795. You two are the best at digimon fanfics, and I can only hope I can cone close to

your skills.


End file.
